Silent Gunshot
by OutCold
Summary: There's a missing Marine who is McGee's cousin. His daughters show up. Conspiracy. Mentions of all team members minus Palmer and Director. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I just like playing with the characters. I promise I won't break them._

_Just edited some punctuation mistakes that my friend pointed out. Our primary six teacher called it - 'nitpicking'. Thanks for the help._



"Tony!" Ziva yelled as the latest crumpled ball of paper hit the ground. "Would you _stop_ doing that?!?!"

Realising that Ziva would soon kill him, Tony paused in the act of creating a new missile. Instead he slid over to sit on her desk. Ziva continued to stare at her computer screen, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Tony, some of us actually working. A Marine and his family are missing. Do your job. Investigate."

"I am investigating, Zee-vah. _I_ am investigating where McGee went in the middle of the day, when we have a case and why Gibbs let him go," he replied, trying to sound mysterious.

"Maybe it is case related."

She didn't think it was likely, since he was on his own, but she was at a dead end and had nothing better to do than mess around with Tony. They shut up as Gibbs stormed down from the director's office.

"Where the _hell_ is McGee?"

"Um, well, boss, he, um, he, er, said, well, um," Tony spluttered.

"He said that you gave him permission to leave Gibbs. We don't know where he is," said Ziva, cutting in coolly.

"Well, find him!" Gibbs ordered as he headed to Abby's lab.

After a pause, Tony grinned.

"Doesn't look like it's case related, Zee-vah," Tony smirked, dropping into his chair and leaning back triumphantly.

"How does Gibbs expect us to find McGee?"

Tony leaned forward, putting his chin in his hand and pretending to think.

"This morning McGeek had a message from some girl."

"Honestly Tony, is that all you ever think about? Why were you looking at McGee's phone anyway?"

"He had a message."

Ziva sighed and decided not to push the point.

"Why would McGee skip work? This Marine is his cousin, yes?"

"Well if the girl is really –"

"Wow Tim, this is weird."

Ziva and Tony wheeled round. Tony felt his jaw drop as he saw McGee, and next to him the daughters of their missing Marine. Chloe, the older of the two at thirteen was looking at them, while Sally, who was only three, hid behind her. Chloe turned to face McGee.

"What's weird?" he asked.

"Stepping straight into the world of Deep Six."

Tony thought her voice sounded strange.

"I keep telling you Chloe –"

"The characters are not based on your co-workers because of the little note at the beginning of your book. However, Tony and Ziva are very Tommy and Lisa like, from what I've seen."

McGee mumbled something.

"Tim, when you do that I don't know what you're saying."

McGee mumbled again. This time she could just make out the word 'inspiration'.

"I don't blame you. They seem like . . . colourful characters."

Tony cleared his throat.

"We are _here_ you know."

Chloe didn't respond but Sally pulled on her trouser leg and pointed at Tony.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at her little sister. "I'm sorry, what was that Agent DiNozzo?"

"I said, we are here."

"I was here when you assumed I was Tim's girlfriend."

"But I didn't know –"

She cut him off by putting a finger to her lips. Sally was pulling at her trouser again. Chloe looked down.

"I'm tired," she murmured and she clasped her hands and laid her head on them.

"Ok honey, we've just got to get cleaned up."

Tony noticed for the first time how disheveled and dirty they were. Was that blood on Chloe's shirt? He looked at Ziva who had just hung up the phone.

"Gibbs is on his way," she declared.

"How did you describe this Tim?" Chloe asked. "Explosions and gunshots?"



_There's a very nice button asking you to review. Don't disappoint it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS_

_A/N: I'm aware not much happens in this chapter. I just had to get a couple of things out of the way. I promise I'll get stuck in next chapter._

_A/N2: By the way, where it looks like I gave myself a review, I was just signed in when someone else reviewed._



McGee just gulped.

"I think you're in trouble, Probie," grinned Tony. "Gibbs is gonna-"

"Gonna what, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs, head-slapping Tony as he passed.

"Not listen to a word I say, boss."

"McGee, you have five seconds to explain where the hell you went and why your cousin's daughters are here!" yelled Gibbs, ignoring Tony.

"Well boss, Chloe called, well, she didn't call, 'cause, well, anyway, she asked me to and –"

"Time's up!"

"She asked me to pick them up, sir, sorry, boss."

"Why didn't you come _to me?_"

Picking up on this question, Chloe interrupted.

"Because I asked him not to."

"You asked him not to."

"For Sally. She's been through enough. She knows Tim, she trusts him."

Sally reached up and grabbed Chloe's hand.

"Chloe, who are they?" she asked, sounding panicked.

"It's alright. They work with Tim, see?"

Sally didn't look convinced.

"Tim," pleaded Chloe. "A little help?"

"Help?"

"A gesture of good faith? Show her you like these people."

He looked clueless. Exasperated, Gibbs pulled McGee forward and put his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"Smile, elf-lord"

"Elf-lord?" asked Sally, confused.

"Elf-lord?" asked Chloe, smirking.

McGee went bright red.

"Special Agent Gibbs, is there somewhere my sister and I could clean up?"

"Ziva, take them to shower and find them something to wear."

"Oh, I have clothes in the rucksack, don't worry. Lead the way, Officer David."

"Ziva."

She began to walk. Chloe lifted up Sally and followed. As they walked, Ziva asked,

"Who does the blood belong to?"

Chloe didn't react.

"Chloe?"

Nothing. Ziva turned.

"Chloe, there is blood on your shirt."

"There is?" she asked, looking down. "So there is. That makes sense."

Satisfied that Chloe was responding, Ziva began to walk again.

"Whose is it's"

No answer. Ziva span round, irritated.

"Whose blood is it?"

"Oh, I don't know," her voice was flat, melancholy. "Mum's, Dad's, both."

"They are both dead?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you answer before?"

Chloe laughed bitterly.

"You must have been focusing on my parents real hard. Or you have a bad memory, but I don't think so, 'cause Tim said it was photographic. Anyway, Ziva, I'm deaf."



_Please tell me what you think. _

_Well done to anyone who realized she was deaf. I have been scattering clues._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Don't sue._



"Ziva, McGee, you're with me."

"Boss," yelled Tony. "What about me?"

Gibbs turned as he stepped into the elevator.

"You look after the kids!"

"What?"

The doors closed, but not before Tony saw Gibbs head-slap Ziva as she burst out laughing.

* * *

"Boss?"

McGee sounded nervous.

"This better be good McGee."

"I was just wondering . . . Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you on the way, McGee."

Ziva smirked.

* * *

Tony stared at the two children in front of him before blinking and putting on what he considered a welcoming face.

"So, what would you like to do?"

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I thought this was a federal building."

"So?"

"Not preschool."

Tony frowned and turned to Sally, bending down and smiling.

"How about I take you to see our forensic scientist, Abby. A forensic scientist is, um, ah, she looks at evidence and –"

Sally, puzzled, looked at Chloe.

"Just take us, Agent DiNozzo."

* * *

The girl backed into Abby's lab, arguing with Tony.

"Look, Agent DiNozzo –"

Abby saw her concentrate on Tony's lips as he interrupted and her hands make disjointed signs. She tapped Chloe on the shoulder.

_Would you feel more comfortable in ASL?_

Chloe let out a visible sigh of relief.

_You have no idea._

Tony looked down at the small child beside him.

"Don't you hate not knowing what they're saying?"

Sally shook her head.

"I get lots of it."

Tony clasped his head in his hand.

_So Chloe, it is Chloe, isn't it?_

_Yes, Miss Sciuto._

_Never, never call me Miss Sciuto – it's Abby._

_Abby – Tim talks about you._

_Really?_

_Yeah. My sister finds you fascinating. I get the feeling she's either going to end up a forensic scientist or a Goth. Or both, of course. I can never figure out if she's more interested in your work or your clothing._

_Well then, I'd say both. So, Chloe, would you recognise the man you told Gibbs about?_

_The man who killed my parents? Yes. Easily._

_Could you describe him?_

_Do you want me to?_

_Well we can create a sketch of him . . ._

"What are they saying now?"

He felt like an idiot, asking a three year old to interpret, and resolved to learn sign language.

"Something about a . . ." she said and stared very hard at them, "drawing."

Abby walked over.

"You guys distracted me – I was about to put my music on."

Saying this she cranked it up to full volume. Sally's face lit up.

"You're just like Tim says!"

Abby laughed. Chloe rolled her eyes.

_What did I tell you?_

_Hey! I like her._

For a moment Chloe seemed to get lost in thought.

_So do I. You mentioned a sketch?_

* * *

"Ducky! You're late."

"I am sorry, Jethro. Mr. Palmer got us lost_ again_."

"No, I –" he composed himself. "Sorry, Doctor."

"That's quite alright Mr. Palmer. So, Jethro, where are my new guests?"

* * *

_Eyes a little closer together. Stop! Perfect. The forehead was wider . . . There, that's him._

_Okay, I'll run this through our databases, see if we get any hits. Ducky should have evidence for me soon._

_Ducky?_

_Dr. Mallard. Dr. Donald Mallard._

_Ah, I see – Ducky._

_Yeah, he's our ME._

_Medical Examiner, right?_

Abby began to wish she hadn't said anything. Ducky's latest patients were this girl's parents.

_Yeah. He's nice, you'll like him._

"I should hope so Abigail."

"Ducky! You sign?"

"I needed a new pet project."

"Great," lamented Tony. "Am I the only person around here who can't?"

_Are you Dr. Mallard?_

_Please, call me Ducky._

_Who came up with that?_

_Well, my dear, when I was in Glasgow and I met this charming fellow . . ._

"Ducky!"

"Right, sorry Abigail. I have your evidence right here."

She picked up a small sample of white powder.

"What's this?"

"I found _that_ around the rim of our Marine's nostril."

Chloe watched this exchange with concern, and when Ducky said this she grabbed a table to keep steady. Everyone immediately turned to her.

_Oh God. He promised, he swore he'd stopped._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS. Doubt I ever will . . . still, it's a thought, hmm . . ._

_A/N: Tiva4evaxxx, my debt is paid. I blackmailed her, saying I would not UD until the day after she did. She was quicker than I expected, so I had to write this pretty fast. I fully recommend her story 'Never take anything for granted'. If you read it, review, I know it will make her very happy._

_A/N2: All mistakes are mine. I wrote this pretty late/early._



"Abby. Abby!" Tony exclaimed urgently. "What did she say? Abby?!"

Abby ignored him, asking Chloe,

_What do you know about this?_

_I . . . _

_This could be really important._

_I caught Dad using once, that's all. Do you think it has something to do with . . . to do with why . . ._

_Maybe_

Abby spoke now, but continued to sign so Chloe would know what was going on.

"She said she caught her dad using once."

Although Abby was attempting to keep her in the loop, Chloe paid no attention, choosing instead to hold her sister.

"She say anything else?"

"He swore he'd stopped."

"Okay, is Gibbs back? I need to tell Gibbs –"

"Anthony," Ducky interrupted. "Where's the fire? Calm down and think. I'm back, with my guests, which means that Gibbs –"

He too, though, was interrupted.

"Whatcha got, Abs?"

"Gibbs! I'm not a magician. Though once in high school, I got this really cool magic set and –"

"Abs."

"I haven't even started processing my evidence yet. Tony's just freaking at the combination of being left out and learning that the Marine –"

"Was using drugs."

Abby pouted.

"I hate it when you do that."

Gibbs smirked and eyed the bag of powder that was still in her hand before turning in Chloe's direction.

"Miss Matthews, can I have a word?"

She continued to play with her sister.

"Uh, Gibbs . . ." said Abby.

"Yeah?"

_She's deaf._

If he was surprised, he didn't show it. He walked over and tapped her shoulder.

_Can I talk to you?_

_Go ahead._

_How long have you known your father was using?_

_I found out about six months ago, but he promised he would stop. I kept an eye out, it looked like he had._

She stared Gibbs straight in the eye.

_What should I have done?_

_

* * *

_

Abby found skin cells in the cocaine, which she matched to both the Marine – Peter Matthews and Jonathan Harris, a local drug dealer. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva went to pick him up, leaving Abby and McGee to look after Chloe and Sally.

* * *

Gibbs paced behind the man – in his blind spot. Like so many men, he was too scared to turn around and face his interrogator. Jonathan Harris was strictly small-time. Gibbs could almost feel him beginning to break. He slammed a file onto the table and roughly took a seat.

"Peter Matthews."

"Never heard of him."

* * *

Jonathan Harris felt his voice break as he spoke, the last remnants of his bravado faltering. The agent, Agent Gibbs, opened the file and turned it. A man in military dress stared up at him.

"What about him?"

"N-n-never seen him," he stammered.

He began to sweat. Agent Gibbs had a powerful presence that seemed to force the oxygen out of the room and squash whatever else was in it. He forced himself to take deep breaths. It made Jonathan Harris nervous to feel so inferior.

"You might want to reconsider that," the agent snarled.

Jonathan tried, and failed, to stop himself from flinching.

* * *

Tony and Ziva watched from Observation.

"Not long now . . ." Tony began a countdown under his breath.

"Tony, didn't Gibbs tell you to go relieve McGee from child-sitting?" Ziva asked smugly.

"Babysitting."

"They are not babies,"

"Child-minding."

"Who cares?!"

Tony looked troubled, before declaring breezily,

"McUncle can handle it."

"He's not their uncle."

"Who cares? His family, his responsibility."

"Ah, but it's _your_ funeral."

* * *

McGee and Chloe sat over separate laptops, instant messaging instead of speaking.

**So to implant a Trojan . . .**

**Chloe, I am not going to teach you hacking!**

**I'll figure it out anyway.**

McGee rolled his eyes. Then he panicked.

**I can hear an aerosol.**

Chloe moved as if to go in search of Sally and her new best friend, Abby the gothic lab rat, but sat down again.

**I definitely don't want to know.**

Tony strode in, forced out of Observation by Ziva, laughed aloud at the sight in front of him and couldn't resist making a jibe at McGee.

**What did he say?**

McGee grimaced but relayed,

**The McGeek is training an apprentice.**

**Hmm . . . From the smell of nail varnish, I fear the Goth is too. I'm gong to look for my little sister. Tell DiNozzo that one day technophobes will become extinct.**

With this she walked away. McGee was wondering whether to pass on her message when he heard a shriek. He ran with Tony to see Chloe facing Abby, and beside Abby, Sally, her fair hair now black, and fingernails to match.

_Will that wash out?!_

_Relax; it's only spray on._

Chloe let out a sigh of relief, followed by a snort of laughter.

_I suppose there are worse role models._

_Thanks . . . I think_

* * *

Gibbs came up behind them.

"Gibbs! Why are you here?" Abby exclaimed in surprise. "Not that I don't want you here, just I don't have anything. Except a cute little mini-me."

Looking at Sally, he raised a slightly amused eyebrow, causing the child to blush and run behind Abby.

"Peter Matthews was the perfect customer," Gibbs began. "Paid full amounts, in cash, on delivery. Never complained. All Jonathan Harris wanted was his continued business. He and his wife were not killed because of drugs."



_I always want feedback of any type. Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. If only. I do however own Chloe, Sally and other such figments of my imagination. _

_A/N: Sorry I took so long; I had writer's block._

_A/N2: And sorry it's so short._



Chloe and Sally played on the floor, oblivious, as the NCIS team tried to disguise their shock. Abby eagerly threw herself back into the task of examining her evidence, determined, as usual, that science could solve everything. Silence hung in the air between the others.

"Boss," began Tony, "If it wasn't the drugs then why –"

"Gee, DiNozzo, I dunno. Maybe you better get upstairs and –"

"Work up some leads, on it, boss."

Tony, Ziva and McGee disappeared up the stairs, not wanting to be stuck in the elevator with Gibbs.

* * *

"Maybe he was involved in some top secret program in the Marines and –"

"This is not one of your American movies, Tony."

"We've dealt with conspiracy theories and government secrets before, Zee-vah."

"She's right, Tony," said McGee, wearily. "We don't have anything."

"Well, Probie," Tony drew the words out slowly, delighted at the opportunity to turn on his favourite victim, "you can be the one to tell Gibbs that when he comes up here."

"Come on, Tony," McGee scoffed. "Gibbs is reasonable. He knows we can't be expected to work mirac . . ." he trailed off. "Oh my God, he's going to _kill_ us."

"Uh-huh."

"Is he behind me?"

Ziva snorted.

"Honestly! You two are paranoid. Gibbs does not appear every time you mention him."

Tony slowly began to smirk.

"What?" Ziva sounded slightly panicked. "Is he behind me?!"

* * *

Gibbs needed coffee. He wasn't sure when his daily habit had become an addiction, but since he wasn't so much as thinking about ever even _considering_ quitting, as far as he was concerned, it wasn't a problem. Besides, coffee helped him think, and right now he needed to think. He was concerned for McGee, who was obviously repressing the death of his cousin, and as far as Gibbs could see, friend. So was the man's oldest daughter, probably in an attempt to protect her sister, who was too young to understand what was going on and who Abby was hell-bent on turning into some form of miniature replica of herself. Above all, a Marine and his wife were dead, and Gibbs didn't need to talk to his team to know when there were no leads. On this train of thought he managed to subconsciously buy his coffee and return, the elevator making a small, annoying noise to signify it's arrival. He watched his team stop messing around and turn into diligent, hardworking agents.

"Whatcha got?"

* * *

Tony leapt to his feet.

"A theory, boss."

Moments passed. Ziva rolled her eyes, half-hoping he was doing that thing where he seemed to know everything without working and half-hoping to watch as he spouted one of his Hollywood based theories to Gibbs. Half of her wasn't disappointed.

"I should . . . start, shouldn't I?"

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

"What if Peter Matthews was involved in something at work? We've dealt with this sort of thing before, boss, after all. Conspiracies, secret projects . . ."

A hesitant voice, out of practice, reached across the room.

"Why my father? Why not my mother?"

Chloe stood, her transformed sister asleep in her arms and Abby signing animatedly by her side. Everyone thought about her questions. No one saw the look of horror that flashed across the thirteen-year-old's face.



_Please point out any mistakes to me since I am a perfectionist and I did this pretty late._

_Reviews make me happy._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS. _

_A/N: I would like to apologise for using perfect grammar in Chloe's speech. I __do__ know that deaf/Deaf people usually mess up tenses and stuff, but I find it to difficult to do all the time. This note serves for all past, present and future chapters unless I can be bothered to fix it._



She felt the need to curse violently, but did the best she could to rearrange her features, slightly raising her eyebrows at Agent DiNozzo.

"Well, Tony?"

He whipped around.

"What happened to 'Agent DiNozzo'?"

"I decided I didn't respect you after you blatantly disregarded my mother.

Best to play the offended feminist, she thought, than the girl who knows_ way_ more than she should.

--

As Tony sparred with Chloe, Ziva pulled up a profile.

"Dr. Sara Matthews, been married to Peter Matthews for twelve years. Works as a military scientist, currently assigned to a project with the U.S. Marine Corps," as she spoke her voice gradually became more shocked and uncertain, "The file is classified."

This was enough to distract Tony from his debate on sexism.

"What's that, Ziva? Top secret project with the Marines. Sounds a lot like what I said earlier."

"You said the husband!"

--

As he turned away from the bickering two, Gibbs saw the brief frown that appeared on Chloe's face as she passed Sally to McGee. He was usually good with kids, but she seemed to block everybody but her little sister out. Not surprising, after seeing her parents murdered, but he got the feeling that she had some sort of secret agenda, or at the least, secret, that he should know about. Were she a few years older he would just scare her witless and she would tell him everything. Were she a few years younger, a kind word and a shoulder to cry on would have probably done the trick. The girl was clever, he got the feeling that whenever she had lied to her parents they hadn't suspected at all. But he knew she was hiding something. He just didn't know how to find out what.

--

Agent Gibbs had taken her to a room upstairs. Chloe knew he had noticed something was wrong. She had to decide how to play this. She ran through her mum's repeated warnings before all those lengthy conversations.

_You can't tell anyone about this. Not even your best friends._

_Of course. You know I wouldn't._

_Anyone. No matter what happens._

_I promise._

Could she break her promise now? To find her parent's killer? Too many times to count, now, she had found herself begin to form the signs to explain. But Chloe just kept remembering her mothers intense look as she signed the words that sealed her daughter's lips.

_Anyone. No matter what happens._

The natural, unthinking response -

_I promise._

She never asked what 'no matter what' meant. No matter if her mum died? No matter if her mum **and** dad died? At times she thought there was nothing more important than her parents and their murderer being reunited in the morgue of this goddamned building. The only thing that held her back was understanding the sheer power and importance of her knowledge. She realised with a start that Agent Gibbs had begun to sign.

_. . . want to tell me, Miss Matthews?_

_Chloe._

He simply sat there. Not one for small talk. She actually rather respected that.

_Whatever she was working on, DiNozzo's right. It was top secret. I don't know anything else._

_Are you sure?_

_Go take a look at the man Abby and I created a sketch of. I want him dead, or at least in prison. If I knew anything, don't you think I'd tell you?_

_I'm not sure._

She admired how he held his ground. It was probably making him uncomfortable, interrogating a girl her age, but he knew he was right, or was pretty good at pretending he did. She liked him more and more, even as he questioned and offended her, because he didn't patronise her. She knew from watching copious amounts of T.V. crime drama that this was when she became another person to 'break' under the 'steely gaze' of the 'tough team leader'. Somehow the words came anyway.

--

_Can I trust you?_

_Yes._

_Really?_

_What will make you believe me?_

Gibbs saw her scowl, as if furious, but not looking at him, so probably more furious at herself.

_Apparently, I've already decided to._

He waited.

_Weaponry development. Nuclear. Amphibious. Very precise. Very deadly. Involved searching the seabed for Russian weapons and dissecting them. Highly illegal. Liable to cause World War Three. You get the idea._

Silently, he nodded.

_Your mother told you all this?_

_My mum and I were very close, Agent Gibbs._

_Gibbs. Thank you for your help._

_Wait – one more thing._

_Yeah?_

_They were damn near finished. In mum's words – the higher-ups were 'cleaning house'._



As usual, mistakes are all mine. Feel free to point them out.

I really love reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue._



The man inside the evidence lockup wasn't nervous. He had screwed up with the Matthews job, not checking if the kids were in the back of that damn mobile home, and forgetting to wipe the laptop. It wouldn't happen again. He heard voices and darted behind some shelves.

"Why does Gibbs want the laptop, Timmy?"

"He didn't say."

"Why didn't you ask?"

"He doesn't tolerate everyone like he does you, Abby."

Damn. They were here for the laptop. Just his luck. He didn't have a clear shot. The man probably had a gun too. He waited. They left. With the laptop. Damn.

* * *

"Tony, it's not that difficult!"

"You're not exactly Miss Maternal yourself, Ziva!"

"I can _hold_ a child!"

Sally watched, forgotten, from Tony's awkwardly placed arms. She wriggled around and as he began to yell a retort, slapped her tiny hand over his mouth. He was shocked into silence and she removed it, then wormed to the ground. She spoke, the third sentence she'd uttered since entering NCIS,

"Where's Abby?"

"Aww!" came a cry from behind them. "That's _so sweet_!"

* * *

Gibbs smirked as he watched from the balcony, interpreting for the girl at his side. She shook with barely suppressed laughter as they began to descend the stairs.

"McGee."

"Find something on the laptop, got it. What am I looking for, boss?"

Gibbs explained.

"I'll help him," offered Abby enthusiastically.

"What about the rest of us, boss?" asked Tony.

"I think until they find something, we are all fifth wheels Tony, yes?"

"Third wheels."

"What?"

"It's _third_ wheel, not fifth."

"Why?"

"Third wheels are useless."

"So are fifth wheels."

Gibbs interceded.

"Don't tell me that you two can't think of _anything_ to do."

"I'll go see if Ducky has anything," said Ziva, rising swiftly from her seat.

Tony cursed under his breath. She would get to spend the time conversing with Ducky, while he would be up here,_ really_ feeling like a third wheel.

* * *

After just ten minutes Abby got bored of searching through the truckloads of files on Sara Matthews' hard-drive. She offered her hand to Sally.

"Wanna go to my lab?"

Sally looked at her sister, who had seen the gesture and gave a slight nod. Smiling, the young girl slipped her hand into Abby's and they headed for the elevator.

* * *

"I know there's probably not going to be much more useful evidence," babbled Abby, "but a couple of my babies are still running samples and you have to finish the job thoroughly, besides, your mother had a ton of really boring stuff on her laptop – no offence – and she hid those files really well and I was tired of trudging through the other stuff, so why not go to my lab where I can play my music and look after my babies?"

Sally bounced along happily at her side.

"See? I knew you'd get it," said Abby, flamboyantly throwing open her door. She wasn't concentrating, and didn't notice anything until too late.

"Make a sound," came a deep rough voice, as Sally disappeared up into a masked man's arms, "and the girl dies."

Sally began to cry, but the man clasped his hand over her face.

Abby looked helplessly around the room, and saw Ziva, lying sprawled and motionless across the floor.

* * *

_Not my best written chapter perhaps, but I still want to know what you think._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's recognisable characters. I do own Chloe, Sally, the unnamed masked man and my plot._

_A/N: I'm not sure if the computer stuff I mention here can actually be done, but I haven't heard of most of the stuff they do with computers on NCIS, so give me some creative licence. _



Ziva woke with a start; reaching for her gun . . . which wasn't there She was handcuffed to a table. Seeing that the man had already noticed she was awake, she swore violently in Hebrew. The man laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound.

"Calm down, Officer David," his voice was harsh and annoyingly self-confident. "As I was just explaining to Miss Sciuto, I will let you go when Agent Gibbs hands over the laptop and all copies he has made of any files on it."

Abby looked at her, obviously scared, but doing a remarkable job of disguising it. She chuckled lowly.

"He's serious. He actually expects Gibbs to do it."

Ziva snorted.

"As opposed to blowing his brains out, you mean?"

"Yup."

"Not a chance."

"Ahh, but I've heard that Gibbs has a soft spot for kids."

His tone – mocking and superior – was really irritating her.

"Maybe," he continued, "If it was one of their lives on the line, he'd suddenly find me more persuasive."

For the first time, she noticed the small child on his lap, trying desperately not to burst into tears. Sally. חרא.

"Have you called Gibbs?"

Abby didn't give him a chance to answer.

"Two minutes ago."

"What did he say?"

"That it would take time."

Ziva nodded to herself, turning to their captor.

"And I suppose you gave him five minutes," she said, sounding sarcastic.

The man laughed again.

"It really does take one to know one, Officer David."

"What's your name?"

"Would _you_ tell your captives your name?"

She didn't answer.

"See? Takes one to know one."

--

"Goddamnit McGee, hurry up!"

"If I don't do this properly then he can run a program using the –"

"McGee!"

"He can see that the files have been copied, boss."

"How long?"

"Half an hour, boss."

"We have three minutes, McGee. New plan. You remember when I was stuck in that classroom?"

--

Words began to appear on a screen behind the mans head.

**When the exchange is meant to happen, try to disarm him and throw him off guard.**

Ziva raised her head as if stretching her neck and let it flop back down. Only Gibbs, McGee and Tony knew it was a nod.

"Do you seriously plan on just letting us go?"

She attempted to distract him, silently begging Abby to turn and read the message.

"Do you think otherwise, Officer David?"

"Well," she paused, buying time. Realisation suddenly shone on Abby's face, and she began to discreetly look around the room. She saw the message and nodded affirmative while the man was focused on Ziva.

"It takes one to know one," Ziva finished.

She was just diverting the man's attention, but Ziva was worried. If this guy was as much like her as he professed to be, there was a strong possibility that she, Abby and Sally would not get out of this alive.



_Next chapter is the finale . . ._

_A/N2:חרא means 'shit'._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS. Do own Chloe, Sally and masked assassin guy._

_A/N: LAST CHAPTER!_



Chloe was hovering, trying to lip-read as Gibbs ran through the plan. Once he had finished, he turned to her.

_We're going to call and say we'll do the exchange. Ziva and Abby are both tough, they'll be able to take the guy down, or distract him so we can._

_And Sally?_

_I won't lie – it's not fool proof, but me, Tony, McGee, Abby and Ziva will all be focusing on the safety of your sister. I __**will**__ make sure she is okay._

_I thought it wasn't fool proof._

_We're not fools._

Chloe collapsed into a chair, nodding resignedly.

_Will you be all right? If you wanted you could go down to Ducky . . ._

_I'm trying my best here, Gibbs, but I'm not sure I could go into autopsy right now._

_No, of course not. I could have him come up here . . ._

_That's very kind of you, but concentrate on saving my sister. I'll be fine._

* * *

The phone in the lab began to ring. The man had Abby put it on speaker.

"Agent Gibbs."

Ziva _really really_ hated his voice.

Gibbs didn't say anything.

"Do you have it?"

"Yes."

"And the copies?"

"Yes."

The man began to look angry as he was forced into asking,

"How do we do this?"

"The corridor between the elevator and the lab. Send Sally out first, I'll give you the laptop. Send Abby and Ziva, then I'll give you the copies."

"I don't think so. Miss Matthews is the only thing keeping the other two off me. I'll send out Miss Sciuto to fetch the laptop. She brings it back, then she can leave. Same with Officer David and the copies. Then I will leave and I will give you Miss Matthews as I walk out the door."

"Deal."

They could_ hear_ him scowling.

* * *

The elevator announced its arrival as the doors opened.

"Whenever you're ready," Gibbs growled, knowing the man would hear him.

"I'm sending out Miss Sciuto now."

They heard a crash and a gunshot.

* * *

"I'm sending out Miss Sciuto now." He said, smiling beneath his mask.

He began to raise his gun from Sally, turning it on Abby. When it was pointing halfway between the two, Ziva attacked. As she smashed into his upper body, Abby hooked her leg around his, pulling him over. The gun fired as it fell.

When Tony, McGee and Gibbs burst into the room, the two women were pummelling him into the ground. Chloe had seen as everyone turned at the noise and ran downstairs towards Abby's lab, arriving shortly after the three men. She saw them holster their guns as Sally grinned up at them.

Ziva stopped for a moment and looked at the crowd.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Does anyone else want a go?"



_Any form of feedback is appreciated. If anyone reads this ages after it's been finished, I still want reviews._

_I want to thank HandOverFist, Tiva4evaxxx and CatAmongPidgeons for encouraging me and reviewing, also anyone else who has/does review and everyone who has continued to read and put up with my long stretches of writers block._


End file.
